


Burning Heat

by RirenIsMyDrug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Apocalypse, M/M, Mention of attempted rape, Omega Eren Yeager, Omegas are rare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RirenIsMyDrug/pseuds/RirenIsMyDrug
Summary: Levi let's Eren tag along for protection under one condition . . . .





	Burning Heat

Eren trudged alongside Levi in the heat, sweating as the sun beat down on him. He was so tired and wanted nothing more than to stop and rest. But Levi was extremely strict about staying in one place for too long.

Eren had met Levi after he had escaped his underground facility where extremely rare omegas like himself were kept. After the virus hit, the world population died off leaving only .030% omegas left in the world. The rest being alphas and betas.

During the downfall, 25 years ago, only the youngest and purest omegas were snatched away and taken to a place to keep them from vanishing.

Now, many years later, Eren managed to escape the facility and got himself lost. He had no skills in survival or any clue how to defend himself. So when he got cornered one day by a horde of ravenous, infected dead walkers, he thought it was going to be the end of his life.

Until Levi showed up and saved him.

  
" _Thank you so much! You've saved my life!" Cried Eren with relief, eyes glistening with tears._

_The mysterious man slowly turned to look at him properly, and Eren watched as the alpha froze, sniffing the air with curiosity before turning and walking away._

_Eren was left dumbfounded. Before a sudden idea came to mind. Maybe this man could help him! Surely, he wouldn't let Eren out here to die!_

_Quickly, Eren ran to the man's side, tugging on his arm and pleading, "please take me with you sir! I don't want to be alone and I have no where to go! Please don't leave me out here!" He begged desperately. Big aqua eyes staring the man down._

_The man had stopped, as if he were considering. Then his emotionless eyes slowly raked Eren's form which consisted of wide hips, and a slender but lithe body, a large crisp clean gown over his form. Then the fresh scent of rainforest and flowers. Something no one has seen around for years._

_The man's eyes met Eren's. Then he said. "Alright, brat. But on one condition." His voice was smooth and deep._

_Nodding eagerly, Eren nodded, eyes lighting up in happiness. "Yes! Yes, of course!" A wide grin formed on his round face._

_The man took a step forward, eyes a predatory, dark gaze as he reached for his belt. "You must understand a man has needs, you will serve for that purpose, and in return, I will protect you."_

  
Eren remembered how his first time was painful--- Levi had been too big and Eren's pure, innocent mind had been overwhelmed and confused at the sudden sensations. He got through it of course. But he was a fool if he had thought Levi only wanted to use his body once.

It happened many times after that. During breaks, or at night. Or sometimes when Levi was frustrated or angry. Eren was there to submit his body to him, even if Levi was harsh and rough with him, and Eren sometimes got snappy. But he was a good man. He treated Eren well, and made sure Eren was protected.

They had ran into several encounters with other wild alphas that were extremely out of it. And when they had scented an omega, they went batshit crazy and tried to mount Eren several times while Levi fought them off. In the end, Levi would be growling, canine bared and deadly and then he would order Eren to remove his clothes there.

Afterwards, Eren would be left exhausted and marked with bruises and teeth marks.

Eren groaned and wiped his forehead.

God he hoped this heat would die down soon. 


End file.
